The Cure
by fallen-like-the-sky
Summary: Luffy finally found the cure to Zoro's napping.


Hi gais... it's my first fic ever here... so uhm.. yeah.. Please treat me well! m(_ _)m

This was inspired by a certain fic by** nt'kit**.

Would I be writing this crap if I owned One Piece?

* * *

><p>It was a fine day out at sea, the Grand Line, uncharacteristically calm, the sun shining brightly, the sky without a speck of white marring its perfect blue colour and the winds blowing gently, leisurely ushering along a certain pirate ship bearing a straw hat-wearing Jolly Roger. However, aboard the pirate ship known as the Thousand Sunny, the atmosphere was anything but calm; instead, the ship's captain, was sulking and whining to his first mate.<p>

"Naa~ Zoro~! Come on and play tag with me already~!" whined Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Tch. Go and bother someone else Luffy, I want to take a nap." the first mate, Roronoa Zoro replied as he leaned his body unto the ship's mast and closed his eyes. Undeterred, Luffy continued to bug his grass-headed first mate, "But everybody else is busy! Usopp is helping Franky make new stuff for the ship and wouldn't let me in the workshop, Chopper is making medicine, Brooke said he's writing sheet music, Nami is drawing a map, Robin is reading and Sanji is cooking dinner and wouldn't let me enter the kitchen too!" Luffy looked down from his rant and saw that his swordsman has already fallen asleep on him.

Dejected, Luffy stomped his way toward the prow of the ship, and climbing up the lion figurehead, he sat himself on his favoured seat with a pout and a sigh and stared out at the endless sea, pouting all the way.

"Stupid Zoro, always asleep! He's no fun!" the captain mumbled under his breath. "Ara? Luffy? What's wrong?" asked a voice behind the straw hat wearing young man. Whipping his body around to find the source of the voice, Luffy found his historian and archaeologist lounging on one of the sun chairs placed near the ship's steering wheel. "Robin! I didn't see you there! I thought you were reading inside the library?" Luffy inquired. "Well, since the weather is nice, so I decided to read out here instead," Robin explained and said "So, is anything the matter sencho? You seem troubled." "Naa... you see Robin, Zoro is being no fun! I asked him to play tag with me and he wouldn't! All he does is just sleep and train and sleep some more! "Luffy whined to his historian. "Oh... I see. Well then, to ease your current boredom, would you like me to tell you a story instead, Luffy?" Robin offered the raven haired young man.

"Ooh~ a story? What about? Is it about pirates? Or dragons? Or giants? Or... or... or..."the captain exclaimed excitedly, his eyes shining like stars, glad that someone was finally giving him some attention. Though Luffy isn't fond of reading at all, he loved stories, especially Robin's stories! They were all exciting and cool! All about awesome adventures and heroes and monsters and some other awesome stuff!

"Well, it's not exactly about pirates or dragons, or even giants." Robin answered with a smile, "It's about a princess..." Luffy made a small sound of disappointment, "Eeh~? A princess?"

"Yes. A princess," Robin replied, her smile growing wider. "It's about a princess who was cursed to fall asleep for a long, long time and no one can wake her up."

"That princess, she's almost like Zoro! Kishishishi~!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly and Robin nodded.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away..."

* * *

><p>Almost an hour has passed after Robin had told Luffy the story of the princess who fell asleep for a long time. Robin went inside the library soon after telling the story to Luffy, leaving him alone on the prow of the ship. A small smile played on Luffy's lips as he remembered Robin's story. Though it was about a princess, there was awesome part s too, like how the prince defeated the villains! It was so awesome!<p>

Still smiling as he climbed down Sunny's figurehead and started walking his way into the galley to try and pilfer food from the blonde chef; Luffy paused as he passed by the mast. Zoro was still there, leaning against the mast, his swords propped up beside him. So, Zoro was still asleep huh? Really, nothing can wake Zoro from those naps, not even a storm! A mischievous smirk crept upon Luffy's face as he remembered the end of Robin's story. So, the raven-haired young man pondered about the situation for a few minutes. Should he try doing what the prince did too? Would it really be a success? His natural and overly-curious nature won out as he crept sneakily towards his first mate and knelt beside him; staring at the green-haired man's sleeping face. Yep, he must really give it a try!

And so, Luffy slowly leaned his closer to his green-haired swordsman, until their lips were only a couple of inches apart and closing his eyes, he bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips upon the swordsman's. He stayed like that, lips pressed against Zoro's, for a few moments. Now what?

Slowly, Zoro was pulled back into consciousness by a warm pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes blearily, and blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision and find what it was that was pressed so warmly on his lips. And then, he saw it. Luffy's face was right in front of him, eyes scrunched closed... so that means... that means... it was Luffy's lips that were pressed unto his! Realization hit him like one of Nami's vicious right hooks and he blushed violently.

A barrage of questions came through his mind, why was Luffy doing that? Why was he blushing? Why was his heart racing? And, more importantly, why can't he seem to move away?

Thankfully, as soon as the thoughts raced off of his mind, Luffy eased his lips off of Zoro too. "Naa, Zoro? ", Luffy asked softly, his face still at an uncomfortably close distance.

"L-Luffy?" Zoro blurted out, cursing himself for stammering.

"Zoro! Yatta! It worked, it worked!" Luffy suddenly, jumping up in joy.

Worked? Huh? What worked? What the hell? "Luffy, what... what are you talking about?" Zoro asked, confusion evident on his face.

"The kiss! It really works! It woke you up, so it really works!" the hyperactive young man replied with a big goofy grin on his face.

Now, Zoro was even more confused. Not to mention that his heart was still racing madly and that blush on his face was still not going away. Kiss? Waking me up? "What was that all about, Luffy? I don't... I don't get it..."

Quite suddenly, Luffy crouched down again on Zoro's level, inching his face into an uncomfortable distance again, making the marimo's heart race faster and blush darker. "Earlier, Robin told me the story of this princess who was almost like you, Zoro! The princess was always sleeping and sleeping and when the prince came, he kissed her and she woke up, just like you! Kishishishi!"

Zoro blinked, his mouth opening and closing at the revelation. So that was the cause? A damned fairy tale? Damn that Robin for telling Luffy that kind of story and thus putting weird thoughts inside Luffy's almost non-existent brain!

"Kishishishi~ so now, every time that Zoro falls asleep and I wanna play, I just have to kiss Zoro nee?" Luffy yelled happily, running off to tell the other crew members his new discovery. "Oiii~! Usopp! Chopper! Everyone! I 'm gonna tell you something cool~!"

Once again, Zoro found himself blinking in shock, his mind stalling for a few seconds at Luffy's declaration, only regaining his senses and quickly running after his captain to prevent him from saying any more weird stuff to the crew as he heard Luffy shouting everyone's name for attention. Yet, as he chased after Luffy, a small smile graced his lips. So every time he falls asleep huh?

And from a window, a certain person smiled serenely at the scene on the deck.


End file.
